Bad Luck Jack
by MirandaConnor-4eva
Summary: When Jack Frost starts playing with Erin Snow's little brother she starts to believe. But when she finally meets him bad stuff starts happening to her. Will Jack realize that he's bad luck? Why is this happening to Erin? Sorry if my summary sucks. Please review.
1. Erin Snow and Jack Frost

Erin Snow:

I'm in the living room drinking hot chocolate. I'm with my brother Michael, mom, and dad. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Michael has blonde hair and brown eyes. My mom has blonde hair and blue eyes and my dad has brown hair and brown eyes.

I' m eighteen years old. My birthday is December sixteenth. I turned eighteen a month ago. Michael is fourteen years old.

I have a dog. It's a beagle. My dog is a female. Her name is Sophie. Sophie loves to hunt squirrels, chipmunks, skunks, moles, snakes, raccoons, possums, and mythical creatures. What I mean by mythical creatures is Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and of course Jack Frost. I don't believe in that stuff except for Jack Frost because I heard he saved this town I moved in two years ago.

Three years ago every child in the world has stopped believing in these fairy tales. But there was this one kid named Jamie who still believed. Jack somehow got Jamie believed in him. Jack defeated this evil spirit named Pitch.

We moved here a year later that happened. When we lived here for about a week Michael said he seen Jack Frost and him and Jack are best buds. I told him I didn't believe him but I did because I also seen Jack that day. I didn't talk to him I just seen him flying in the sky. It looked like he was having a good time.

Jamie comes over to our house but I'm not home when he does. I was home once when Jamie came over. Jamie asked me if I believed in Jack Frost. I said I would never believe in childish things. Jamie never talked to me since.

Michael came in and yelled at me the next day. " How could you tell Jamie that believing in Jack Frost is childish? Did you know that Jack yelled at me because my sister is ruining kids spirits?" he yells.

" So like I care what Jack thinks." I say.

" Jack's is telling me that we shouldn't be aloud to hang out with you." he yells.

" What did you tell him?" I ask.

" I told him that your just a stupid girl." he yells.

Michael left after that. That was when we lived here for three months. When we lived here for a year, Michael finally told me that he told Jack I was twenty two years old. I was pissed.

I do believe in Jack Frost and I always will.

Jack Frost:

I'm outside on the roof. I'm on Michael's roof. Michael has an older sister who is now twenty four. No wonder she told Jamie I was childish. That made me pissed when she told him that because Jamie was actually going to stop believing in me. I told him not to listen to a foolish girl.

I get to the ground. I look inside Michael's bedroom window.

I hear growling. I turn around and a foot a way from me is a small vicious dog. I've seen this dog before. This dog never leaves me alone. Its on a chain. Just in case it breaks the chain I freeze it. That didn't help because me freezing the chain helped it break the chain.

I run like someone who can't fly. But I can fly. Why am I running when I can fly? I get on the roof. The dog is approached against the house looking up and barking at me. I panic.

A girl comes out. She has on blue jeans, pink shirt, and a blue jacket. I fly deep in the woods. The tree is right beside the pond that I died at. Michael lives in the house I lived in 321 years ago. Except the house is way bigger. " Sophie." girl yells.

That's the dog's name. I stare at the girl. She looks like she's my age. She's really pretty. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's peach white. It looks like she tans but also pale too. " Sophie." she yells again.

" Yeah get your beast away from me." I yell.

I didn't know why I yelled that I just knew I had to.

She looks for who yelled. She can hear me! No way. No one around my age can hear me. This is _so _unbelievable. " Who's there?" she yells.

I don't answer. She gets the dog away but the dog comes back. Will this dog ever leave me alone?

She comes for the dog again. She sees that the dog's chain is broken and her collar is ripped to shreds. I never notice that before. She takes her to the house but the dog yanks the chain out of her hands.

Erin Snow:

I can't stand this. I keep bringing Sophie to the house but she keeps yanking the chain out of my hands. What is she barking at?

When I go to get her a snowball hits Sophie in the face. I hear a boy chuckle. " Who's there?" I ask again.

I don't get a response back. I grab the chain and drag Sophie out of the woods. I wrapped the chain around my hand. When she yanks she brings me with her. I'm being dragged by my dog. The same boy is laughing. " Idiot." I mutter.

" I don't prefer to be called an Idiot." a deep male voice says.

" Who's there?" I ask. This is really creeping me out.

" Why do you want to know so bad?" voice asks.

" Because I don't want to shit my pants." I say.

The voice sounds awfully close. I hear him sigh. " Show yourself." I yell.

" I will if you catch your damn dog." he says.

" Okay I will." I answer.

I chase Sophie everywhere. The collar fell of her. I drop the chain when I realize this.

Sophie runs on to a pond. She stands in the middle just glaring at me. This is not going to be easy. I can fall in and die.

I take a step. " Don't do that." he yells.

" Why not?" I ask.

" Because you can get hurt." he says.

" You told me to get my dog." I say.

Ignoring him I walk out to the middle of the pond. I hear the him sigh a relief because I haven't fell in yet but I know I will. I can feel it. My gut is telling me this is bad. Something bad is going to happen. I choose to ignore. I grab Sophie's neck. She bites me. I scream.

Sophie runs off which cracks the ice. I stand up holding my hand. I take a step but knew that was a mistake. I fell into the pond.

Struggling to get out but its no use. I'm going to die right here right now. I don't stop struggling until I run out of energy. I start to sink to the bottom. My eyes are starting to close.

Jack Frost:

I don't know what to do. If I don't do anything she's going to die in that pond like I did. I don't want that to happen.

I fly down to the middle where she fell in. I left my staff in the tree. I dive in the pond. I swim to the bottom grabbing her around the waist and I flew her back to the tree. She's unconscious.

I don't know what to do now. I remember watching a show with Jamie and this girl drowned and a guy pressed on her chest then kissed her. She spat out water. Its called CPR. I do that. I press down a few times then I breath air into her mouth. She sat up spitting water out. I did it. I actually did it.

She looks at me. I look at the ground. I'm little embarrassed. I don't know why. If it wasn't for me she would be dead. I saved her life. I also kissed her but that was to bring her conscious. I didn't kiss because I like her. I did it to save her. I'm her hero.

She examines me. She puts a hand on my cheek. I turn red when she does this. She feels my face. When she puts her hand on my lips I kissed it. She doesn't even move it.

She leans in and puts her ear on my chest. I think she's listening to my heart beating which is beating really fast. She looks up at me and smiles. She's a foot smaller than me. " Your heart is beating really fast." she smiles.

" Yeah." I say.

She backs away. She plays with my hair. I raise an eyebrow. " Why are you wearing a blue hoodie with brown pants? That's totally out of fashion." she says.

" Because I choose too." I answer.

She nods. " Okay. I love your hair and your eyes. It looks good on you. It makes you look handsome." she says.

I blush. I can't believe she said I'm handsome. " You must get a lot of girls." she says.

I shake my head. She raise an eyebrow. " I don't get a lot of girls my age. I don't even get any girls my age. I get little girls if that counts." I explain.

" Why not? Your so HOT." she asks.

" You're the first." I answer.

" I'm the first? Really? Do you think I can be the last?" she asks.

" Yeah and I don't know. Maybe." I answer.

" I like you." she says.

" Do you even know who I am?" I ask.

" No. Who are you?" she asks.

" Guess." I say.

" Ross Lynch? Luke Hemmings? Michael Clifford?" she asks.

" No, no, and no." I answer.

" Then I don't know. Tell me." she says.

" You really do not know?" I ask.

She shakes her head. I sigh. I can't tell her but I can give her some hints. " Snow white hair. Crystal blue eyes. Pale as snow skin. Blue hoodie. Brown pants. Rings a bell?" I say.

" No it doesn't." she says.

" Really?" I ask.

" I know who you are." she says.

" Who am I?" I ask.

" A hobo." she answers.

I shake my head smiling. " Who do you think of when it snows?" I ask.

" That's easy. Jack Frost." she answers.

" Well?" I ask.

" No way… your Jack Frost… I can't believe it… I'm actually talking to Jack Frost… OMG." she says excitedly.

I smile and bow. She hugs me. I hesitate but hug back. She smells like fish mixed with perfume. She doesn't even let go for like ten minutes. She smells me. I laugh. " You smell like air mixed with man." she whispers.

" You smell like fish mixed with perfume." I whisper.

She screams. I put my hand on her mouth. Her parents rush out. Uh oh. " Erin sweetie. Are you okay?" her mother asks.

I look at her parents and then look at Erin. I put a finger to my mouth. I remove my hand. " I just sawed that Sophie killed a squirrel and its guts is hanging out." Erin says.

" Ewe. Get rid of it. I don't want it to smell." her mother says while making a disgusted look.

" And come in soon." her father says.

" Bring Sophie with you." her mother says.

They go back inside. I was watching them like a movie. I look at Erin. She sighs a relief. She looks pretty. Really pretty. Why am I thinking that? I shouldn't think about that.

She starts to climb down. I grab my staff and jump down. Erin gives me a look. She looks scared.

When I get down I get tackle by Sophie. I scream. I'm on my back while Sophie is standing on top of me barking in my face. This dog hates my guts.

Drool lands on my mouth. Gross. I want to wipe it off but if I do I'll get attack. I can't get in an dog fight. I lay completely still. I'm not moving a muscle. I try not to breathe but I need oxygen.

Erin walks over and picks up her dog. I lay there for awhile wondering how it happened so fast. I could of died. Well I am already dead but I can die as a guardian.

I get up. I look her in the eyes. She has beautiful eyes. She looks down when she notices were making eye contact. I run a hand through my hand. " I better go." she mumbles.

I hear her but I act like I don't. she leaves without saying it louder. I watch her leave. I stand there for awhile. I don't know what to do now.

I've decided to go to Jamie's house. I bend down and grab my staff. I fly off.

Erin Snow:

I walk inside with Sophie by my side. I just realize that I'm soaking wet. Mom sees me like this and runs to me. I start to cry when she hugs me. She keeps asking me what happened but I don't tell her anything.

I ask if I could go take a quick shower. " Why?" mom asks.

" Because I smell like fish." I answer.

" Sweetie what happened?" she asks.

" I fell in the pond." I answer.

" Yes you may." she says.

I leave and head upstairs. My room is upstairs because there was no room down stairs. So I live in the attic. Mom and dad build me my own bathroom though.

I grab me pajamas. After I'm done with my shower I'm going to bed. I look out the window hoping to see Jack but I don't. why should I? Its not like he likes me. Besides I'm the one who hurt Jamie's feelings. For all I know Jack is probably pissed with me.

I head to my bathroom. I turn on the water. I get undress and hopped in the shower. I have one window in here. It is right beside my faucet in my shower. I look outside for Jack hoping he doesn't see me naked.

I hear a knock on my door. " Who is it?" I ask.

" What took you so long?" a male voice asks.

Its Michael. Of course its him. He never leaves me alone when I take a shower. " Go away." I say.

" No I asked you a question. Now answer me." he snaps.

" I fell in the pond but I got out. That's what took me so long. Why?" I answer.

" Oh. I thought you were with Justin." he says.

" Why would I be with Justin?" I ask.

" Because he's your boyfriend. Why else?" he answers.

" I don't know but I'm not lying. Sophie was deep in the woods barking at something in the tree. She even bit me because of that." I say.

" She must be barking at Jack again." he sighs.

" Jack Frost isn't real Michael." I yell.

" To you but to me he is." he says.

" LEAVE!" I demand.

" Fine." he says.

I hear is footsteps slowly fading away. Thank you. I finish taking a shower. When I open my curtain Sophie somehow managed to get in. How is that possible? She's growling at me. Why is she growling at me? I ignore her and get dressed. When I'm dressed she bites my on my leg. I scream. I hear footsteps running up here. I hear banging on the door. I try to open it but something is holding me back.

I run to my window. I open it and climb out. I'm freezing my ass off. I hate this. I'm seven feet in the air. I sit on my window lodge. Sophie tries to get me again. I jump.

I land on my side. When I open my eyes I see wolves everywhere. I'm surrounded. They snap at me. Barking while growling. I scream. Michael tries to rescue me but the doors locked. " Jack." I yell.

I get tackled by a black wolf. It holds me down while one wolf bites my arm and starts dragging me across the yard. I scream in agony. " Jack." I scream.

" Get away from her." a deep male voice yells.

Its Jack. He came for me. All the wolves leave whining.

Jack runs to me. He picks me up. Michael runs out. I try to catch my breath. My arm is seriously chewed up. Blood is dripping on the snow. A lot of blood. Jack hands me to Michael. Jack kisses my forehead and leaves. Why is he leaving?

I start crying like a baby. An ambulance arrives. People put me on this black thing. Mom, dad, and Michael are in here with me. Mom is on the phone calling every family member telling them what happened. " I don't know. She just got attacked by as dozen of wolves. Her arm is completely ripped up but its still attached. You can see bone." she says.

Michael is crying. Dad is holding my hand on my good arm. I only got attacked on that arm and I did get bitten by Sophie on my leg.

The doctors cleaned out my wound and then stitched it up. They finally see my bite on my leg. " Oh my." one of them says.

" What?" dad asks.

" On her leg where she got bitten there's a big black circle surrounded the bite. I never seen this before." they explain.

" What does that mean?" dad asks.

" I don't know but I know that its no good." they say.

I cry. I hate this. " Who bit your leg?" the doctor asks.

" Sophie my dog when I was in the bathroom." I answer.

" Erin Sophie was with me when you were in the shower. She never left me." Michael says.

" No because when I got out of the shower she was near my toilet growling at me. Her eyes were completely black." I say.

" No honey she wasn't." dad says.

" Then I don't know." I say.

" Pitch." Michael whispers.

" Huh?" I ask.

" Nothing. I better go." Michael says.

He leaves the room. Well that was strange. I was at the hospital when they cleaned my wound and stitched it.

Jack Frost:

I was outside the hospital. I hope she's okay. I'm in a tree. I can't believe that happened to her. First she almost drowns and I saved her. Then she gets attack by rapid wolves and I saved her again.

Michael walks out. He looks scared and sad. Now's my chance to ask. I jump down from the tree. " Is she okay?" I ask.

Michael looks at me. Tears are in his eyes. " No." he answers.

" What's wrong?" I ask.

" She got bitten on her leg. She said it was Sophie but Sophie was with me the whole time. On her leg is a big black circle surrounding her bite. I think its-" Michael says.

" Pitch." I interrupt.

" Exactly." he says.

" I'll be back. Watch her for me please." I say.

He nods and I leave. I'm heading to the north pole.

I get there faster than I usually do. " North." I yell.

I run through his workshop. I run into his office. He was playing with a train set. When I come in it falls and breaks. " You know how hard it is to make these?" he asks.

" You need to call the others." I say.

" Why?" he asks.

" Pitch is back." I say.

North gets up and calls the others with northern lights like he usually does.

The first to arrive is Bunnymund. Tooth was second and Sandy was last. " What's wrong mate?" Bunnymund asks.

" Yeah. Why did you call us?" Tooth asks.

A question marks arrive above Sandy's head. " I didn't called you. Jack did." North says.

" Why did he call us?" Bunnymund asks.

" I called y'all because Pitch is back. And he's planning revenge." I say.

" What he can't be. You defeated him." Bunnymund says.

" Well he is. He just sit a teenage girl around my age to the hospital." I say.

" What? A teenage girl?" Bunnymund asks.

" How did he do that?" Tooth asks.

" I found out because she called me during the incident. She can see me." I say.

" A teenager can't see you. Your lying." Bunny says.

" I have her blood on me." I yell.

They looked at me. On my pants and hoodie was Erin's blood. " What was the incident?" North asks.

" She got attacked by a dozen of wolves and she got bitten by a dog apparently hers but around her bite is a big black circle. That says that Pitch is involved." I say.

" Nice job Jack." an evil voice says.

It was Pitch. He has black hair and yellow eyes. His skin tone is gray. " Pitch." I say.

" I guess you haven't heard the full story yet Guardians." he says.

" What do you mean full story?" I ask gripping my staff tighter just in case I have to use it.

" You see here. That girl Erin is my revenge." he explains.

" Revenge? She didn't do anything to you." I yell. I got my staff pointed at him.

" I wouldn't do that or I'll kill her right now without you even knowing why." he says.

I lower my staff down. " Anyways, she's my revenge on you Jack. You see here I can tell you like her a lot. I was watching you two the whole time today. When you first laid eyes on her your eyes lit up. I could tell that you liked her a lot. Like girlfriend material. So instead of killing you I'm going to kill her. If she never yelled for you I could of killed her there. I made those wolves and they were doing a good job until you came along and scared them away. You always figure a way to defeat me. Don't you? Well this time you won't. I'll let her heal first but in exactly one month that's the day I'm going to kill her." he explains.

I don't like this idea. I don't use my staff on him. I feel a pain go through me. I don't even know why. Do I actually like her? Like he says I do. I'm so confuse but I do know that I don't want her to die.

Pitch disappears in his black sand. North walks to me. He sits next to me. I look at him. Tears are in my eyes. " At least you got one more month to spend with her." North says.

" That's not long enough. I want to be with until she dies." I say.

" Mission accomplish." Bunny says.

" Watch it." I warned.

" What are you going to do about it?" Bunny asks.

I point my staff at his feet. Ice appears beneath his feet and he slips. I laugh. " You little." Bunny says.

He goes after me. I stand up and push him back. Tooth runs between us. " When are y'all going to stop fighting?" she asks.

" He hit me with ice." Bunny says.

" I made you slip on ice. I didn't hit you with it. I could if you want me to." I say.

" Stop it now!" North demands.

Me and Bunny stands there glaring at each other. I move away. I go sit on the couch. I lay down on it. I rubbed my face. " So I got one month." I say.

" Yep pretty much." North says.

" That means I got one month to get her to fall in love with me." I say.

" Ha. She fall in love you. I doubt it." Bunny says.

" You're aching to get hurt aren't you." I say.

" Bring it on Frosty." Bunny says.

" Don't call me that." I warned.

" Like I'm scared." he says.

I make a snowball and throw it at him. It hits him in the face. Bunny tackles me. He's trying to land a punch. " Will you guys stop it?" Tooth says.

A yeti comes and separates us. I got a bloody lip but Bunny got a bloody nose and lip. I smile and wipe the blood away from my lip. " I'm going to check up on her." I say.

" We'll come too." North says.

" Yeah she'll like that. Lets go." I say.

Erin Snow:

I wake up a few hours later. Jack is in here with me. I smile. " You feeling better?" he asks.

" Not really." I answer.

" I want you to meet someone." he says.

" Okay." I say.

" Here's North, Tooth, and Bunnymund." he says.

" Where are they?" I ask.

" You don't believe in them?" he asks.

" No. I only believe in you. I believed in you ever since I could talk." I answer.

" Believe." he says.

" Okay. I will." I say.

" Stop talking and believe." he snaps.

I close my eyes. " Thanks Jack." a girl says.

I open m y eyes and I see a kangaroo, a fairy, and Santa Clause. I scream.

Michael runs in. " What now?" Michael asks.

" Do you see them too?" I ask.

" Duh." Michael says.

" Why is there a kangaroo in here? Jack you said Bunny was here. You lied." I say.

Jack laughs. " My name is Bunnymund and I am not a kangaroo. I'm a bunny." kangaroo says.

" You sure?" I ask.

Jack is on the floor holding his stomach laughing. I smile at this. " She's a female version of Jack. I don't like her." Bunny says.

" Don't be mean bunny. She's injured. Be nice." North says.

" Fine." bunny says.

Jack stands up and I just realize that his lip is busted. " Jack come her." I say.

Jack walks over to me. I feel his busted lip. " Erin I'm fine. There's no need to worry." he says.

" What happened?" I ask.

" Nothing." he lies.

" Jack you're lying. Tell me." I ask.

" Bunny hit me. No worry." he answers.

I hug Jack. He hugs me back. I smell him. He still smells the same. He leans back and smiles. " Did you smell me?" he asks.

" Yeah." I answer.

" What do I smell like?" he asks.

" The same." I answer.

Jack smiles and shakes his head. " You two are so cute together." Tooth says.

" What?" I ask.

" Y'all are cute together." she repeats.

" Sorry but I have a boyfriend." I say.

Jack smile fades. Then the door opens. It was Justin. " I missed you." Justin says.

" What are you doing here?" I ask.

Michael jumps up and stands right behind Justin. Justin kisses me. I push him off. " I can't see my girlfriend." Justin asks.

" You mean ex girlfriend." I say.

" Your dumping me." Justin asks.

" Yeah. Your five years older than me. I want to date a guy my age. And all you expect out of me is sex when I'm not ready." I answer.

" Do not." he says.

I reach into his pocket and take a condom out of his pocket. I look at him. He rubs the back of his neck. Jack is smiling, Bunny is shocked, Tooth is shocked also, and North is smiling. " Why is this in your pocket?" I ask.

" How did that get there?" he lies.

" You fucking pervert." I yell.

" Get away from my sister." Michael warns.

" No Michael. I got this." I say.

I get up. I walk over to Justin and I slap him across the face. I push him toward the door. " LEAVE!" I scream.

" Bitch." he mumbles.

I went to him. I tackle him punching him in the face. Michael took me off him. I bloodied his nose, busted his lip, and blackened his eye. " Just leave or I'll let her go." Michael warns.

Justin leaves. I fall to my knees crying. Jack comes to my side. " Why did you dump him?" Jack asks.

" I've been meaning to I just didn't know when I could see him again. Michael hates his guts. Justin cheated on me with five different girls." I answer.

Jack's eyes widen and his mouth flopped open. I smile. I stand up. I walk back to the hospital bed. I climb in.

Jack is still sitting. I like him a lot. I want him to be my new boyfriend. I stare at Jack for a long time that he looks at me and stares back. Its like we're having a staring competition. I don't blink neither does Jack. Man he's good. Then all of sudden my eyes start to get watery. I need to blink. I blink. " I win." Jack yells.

" Good for you." I smile.

" Thank you." he smiles.

I want to kiss him so bad. I cover myself up. I'm ignoring him now. Jack starts talking to North. Michael has left now to hang with his girlfriend Chelsea.

I take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Its getting cold in here. I know why too. Its because Jack is here. The king of winter. I like this king of winter.

I'm staring at him again. I can't help myself. He sees me staring at him again. He smiles and turns red. I start to blush. He runs a hand through his hair.

Jack walks over to me. He sits in a chair next to me. I'm still looking at him. I'm gripping the blanket tight. Jack puts his hand on my forehead. Its icy cold. I like it actually. He pulls his hand away. I frown.

I let go of the blanket and I reach for his hand. I grab it and lace my fingers around his. He stares at it. Then he smiles. I smile. I'm feeling cold even more now but I don't even care. I like him and no one is going to tell me to get over him.

He releases my hand. I put my hand under the blankets. " I got to go." he says.

" Okay." I reply.

He kisses my forehead. I smile when he does this. I don't want to go. Please come back soon. I love you.

Jack Frost:

I left her. I had to. I was just going to cause her pain. She doesn't deserve that but neither do I. I want to be with her. I made up my mind. I want to be with her. I only got one month with her. I shouldn't waste my chance.

I'm at Tooth's palace. Its just me and her. Bunny went home, so did North. Sandy didn't come with us to visit her because he had to take care of the children.

I'm licking tea. It was hot but when I grabbed it, it immediately froze. So I'm licking it like a popsicle. " You should ask her." Tooth says.

" I know and I'm going to but I don't know if she feels the same." I say.

" That's when you ask her." Tooth says.

" How do I do that?" I ask licking my tea again.

" You go up to her and you tell how you feel and then she'll tell you how she feels. Girls are always saying how they feel. Guys usually don't express their feelings unless the girl is worth it." Tooth explains.

" Really?" I ask.

" Of course." Tooth smiles.

" I'm going to wait until she comes out of the hospital." I say.

" I would do the same." she says.

I lick my tea. Its not even sweet. Tooth doesn't put sugar in her tea. She says it can give you a cavity. " I'm so glad you're falling in love." she smiles.

" I didn't think I could." I say.

" Of course you can. How do you think we're going to have a baby frost?" she asks.

" I can have a baby?" I ask.

" Yes but she has to be one of us." she explains.

" She'll never be one of us." I say.

" You never know." she says.

" What are you saying?" I ask.

" Well if Pitch is using her to get revenge on you that means he was going to kill you but instead he decided to kill her. She's saving you." she explains.

" No way." I gasp.

" I know. How exciting?" she says.

I laugh. I finished my tea. I don't leave though. " Do you mind if I stay here for tonight?" I ask.

" Yeah sure. I don't care." she answers.

She shows me my room. It was like she was expecting me because my door says ' Jack Frost's room.' I did not expect that. " why is my name on the door?" I ask.

" I'm not the only one who did that. Sandy has a room for your where he is at. North does too but Bunny doesn't because he doesn't like you." she explains.

" Well I don't expect to be staying with him." I say.

" I know." she says.

She leaves and gets ready to collect teeth. I walk into my room. Its SO colorful. I lay down on the bed. I start thinking of Erin.

I get up and start pacing in my room. What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates my guts? What if she's only hanging out with me because she feels sorry for me? What if her brother doesn't want me to date her? What if she doesn't turn into a guardian? What if Pitch kills her early then what he said? What if I'm not good enough for her? All these questions are giving me a headache.

I go to my bed. The blood is on my hoodie anymore. I guess being a winter spirit cleaned up the blood.

I get under the blankets. I don't even need them but I use them anyways.

Erin Snow:

I woke up in the morning. I've been here for a week. I have to wear a cast on my arm. It has a strap that goes around my neck.

My parents fill out a form. I haven't seen Jack for a week. I miss him a lot. I never told him how I feel. I want to be his girlfriend.

When they finished filling forms out we head to the car. Michael is at home alone. My wound healed a lot. I only have to wear this cast for one more week.

I rest my head on the cold window which reminds me of Jack. I don't think I can handle this anymore.

We made it home safe. I just figured bad luck has been happening to me ever since I met Jack. Yesterday I fell and hit my head on the sink which cut my head open. I got stitches there. Its almost healed. I wonder how I'm healing so fast.

I go to my room. I have a surprise. it's a new dog. A puppy. It looks like a golden retriever. " Mom who's puppy is this?" I ask.

" Its yours. We bought him for you. We gave Sophie to Michael." mom explains.

I got my own dog. What should I name you? The puppy is barking at the snowflakes. I'm naming him Winter. " Winter." I call.

The puppy looks at me.

" Come here Winter." I call.

The puppy wants to me. He starts licking my face clean. He has a collar on. He has all of his shots. Sophie never gotten her shots. So that's why she bit me in the woods. " I'm naming you Winter. What do you think?" I ask.

The puppy barks while waging his tail. " Winter it is." I say.

Winter goes back to the window. There's a dog bed in my room too. I'm cuddling with Winter. I pick him up with my good arm and head outside.

When I get outside I put hi on the ground. " Winter. Come on. Follow me." I say.

I start walking in the woods. Winter follows me while barking at the snow. I laugh. I stopped at the tree where I met Jack for the first time. Winter looks up and howls. I look up and I see Jack looking down at me. Winter starts running around the tree. " Winter." I call.

Winter hears me call his name and runs toward me. I fall backwards on purpose. Winter climbs on me and starts licking my face again. I laugh. Jack sits next to me. Winter tackles him licking him clean. Jack laughs. " Winter what are you doing?" I ask.

Winter barks at me. His tail is moving super fast. Winter likes Jack and that makes me happy because Sophie hated him. I scoot closer to him. Jack doesn't even notice because he's busy with Winter.

Jack stands up and starts running with Winter chasing him. I hear Winter barking. His barks starts to fade.

Jack Frost:

I'm running from a cute puppy. His name is Winter. I love this little guy. He loves me too. I probably shouldn't left Erin alone but this guy got to me. He stole my heart.

" Jack." Erin yells.

" Coming." I yell.

I run over to Erin with Winter by my side. Winter tackles her to the ground licking her face clean. I like this dog better than Sophie. Actually I never even liked Sophie. That dog usually tries to kill me.

Erin holds Winter still but Winter is squirming to break free. I laugh. " I have something to tell you." she says.

" I have something to tell you too." I say.

" You first." she says.

" Okay. Erin I've known you for a week so far." I say.

" Yeah." she says.

" I want you to know I like you a lot. I can't believe I'm saying this. I love you." I say.

" Awe Jack. I love you too." she says.

I lean in pressing my mouth to hers. She kisses me back. Her arm go around my neck. I smile. I put my arms around her waist.

We kiss for ten minutes. Winter joined in which made us stop kissing. I laugh. Erin smiles. I grab her hand and lace my fingers with hers.

Winter licks me again. I pet him. He starts barking at me. I shake my head smiling. Winter nibbles on my staff. " Come on. I want to show you something." I say.

" Are we going to fly?" she asks.

" Yes. I hold on to you while you hold on to him." I say.

She picks up Winter. I grab her around the waist. We went up high in the air. Erin is screaming, Winter is barking at the wind, while I'm laughing. I've done this a million times so of course I'm laughing.

We arrived at North's. Erin shivers. I grab a jacket off the rack and give it to her. She thanks me. She puts Winter down. Winter starts chasing the yetis. I laugh. " Winter." Erin calls.

Winter ignores her. Winter sees North coming this way. Winter approaches him and starts growling. Winter grabs North's pants leg and starts yanking it for all he's worth. " Who brought him?" North asks.

" I did." Erin admits.

" Let me guess. Jack brought you." North says.

" Yep." she says.

" Get this dog off me." North says.

" Looks like he was protecting Erin from you." I smile.

" He was also protecting you Jack." she says.

I smile and bring Erin closer to me. She kisses me lightly on the lips. I would kiss back but the kiss was over with before I could do so. North smiles at us. " Bring her over." North says.

I showed her where to go. Winter followed. He is wagging his tail while he walks.

Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were waiting for us well actually me. They didn't expect Erin to be here. " Why is she here?" bunny asks.

" Because she's my girlfriend." I answer.

Tooth smiles. I nod. Erin looks at Tooth to me. She does this for awhile. Winter barks. Bunny jumps. Winter growls at bunny. I laugh.

Winter charges at bunny. Bunny jumps onto the couch. " Get it away from me." he screams.

Sandy is silently laughing, Tooth is laughing, and Erin is giggling while throwing her head back. I smile. Winter looks at me. Winter growls one last time at bunny before he came galloping over to me.

I get on my knees. Winter jumps in my lap and licks me to death. I laugh. Erin smiles at me. I blew her a kiss. She catches it and puts in on her cheek. I smile. Winter nibbles on my hoodie. I am in love with this pup.

I wonder what will happen to him when Erin dies. They will probably get rid of him. Or if she becomes one of us MIM probably will let her keep him. I hope she becomes one of us. I really do.

I get up holding Winter, whom fell asleep in my lap, and I'm handing him to Erin. She happily takes him. I walk over to North, who is talking to Tooth. " I don't want her to die." I say.

" We can't do anything about it Jack. This is basically your fault." North says.

" My fault?" I ask.

" Yes your fault." North says.

" How is it my fault?" I ask.

" You defeated Pitch. He wanted revenge on you. He WAS going to kill but instead he chose her because you fell in love with her. You're different around her then when you're around us, Jamie, and kids who believe in you." North explains.

" Well Pitch was having kids not believe in you anymore. I had to do something." I say.

" I know you did. You saved us all. Thank you, but now you have to save one more life." North says.

" But I can't. Pitch says if I get involved he'll kill her and me." I say.

" Then let her die." North says.

" I guess I have no choice than to let her too." I mutter.

I walk back over to Erin. " You ready?" I ask.

She yawns and nods. I pick her up. She holds Winter tight. I kiss her on the cheek.

When I'm halfway back to her house, her head is rested on my chest and she's sound asleep. I smile. I hold her tighter.

I make it to her house. I go through Michael's window. " Where's her room at?" I ask.

Michael jumps. " Dude its one in the morning. Her room is upstairs." he says.

" Thank you." I say.

I fly upstairs carefully. I walk into her room. Her room is sky blue and fake snowflakes are everywhere.

I lay her down on her bed and I cover her up. She cuddles with Winter. I sit next to her on her bed. I yawn. I lay down right beside her and I fall asleep within five minutes.

Erin Snow:

I woke up with Winter nibbling on my blanket. Its just me and Winter. I wonder how I got home.

I remember that Jack Frost is my boyfriend. I smile so big. I hop out of bed and run downstairs with Winter following me.

I make me eggs and bacon. I make some extra for Winter. I mixed it with his puppy food. I gobble my food down in a hurry so does Winter. I check my wound on my arm. Its completely healed. I grab a mirror and check my forehead. Its completely healed also. I take my cast off.

I run outside. Winter grew a foot taller. Yesterday he looked like a puppy. Now he looks like a six month old puppy. I'm completely shocked.

I arrived at the store. Winter was by my side the whole time. I run in so does Winter. He trotting behind me wagging his tail like he did yesterday. I go to the dog section. I pick out chew stores but Winter doesn't want any of them.

Winter ran to some aisle. In this aisle was everything about the Guardians. There's North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and of course Jack Frost. I stare at all this. It's a cartoon version of them. I laugh. Winter picks up a doll that looks like Jack. " Do you want this?" I ask.

Winter barks. I grab one of every character. I take Jack out of Winter's mouth. Your such a silly boy.

I go to the check out line. Justin was at the register. I smile at him. Winter is approached against the register. " Dogs can't be in here." he says.

" I see dogs in here everyday. This is the only store besides the pet shop that pets can be in here." I say.

" Well I'm saying get IT out of my parents store." he snaps.

" What's your problem?" I ask.

" You dumped me. I never got dumped by a girl before." he answers.

" Well I still want to be friends." I smile.

" Fine. We can be friends. How's it going?" he asks.

" Fine I guess. I'm completely healed. Do you want to see?" I ask.

" Yeah." he answers.

I show him my arm. He shakes his head. " That's impossible." he says.

" I know right." I say.

" Your total is 21.56" he says.

I hand him my money. I gave him twenty five dollars. " Keep the change." I say.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. I nod and leave. Winter took Jack out and held him in his mouth. I laugh. I wonder where Jack is at? I take Winter to the dog park.

I see Jack throwing snowballs at Michael and Jamie. I ignore them. I walk up to Chelsea. " Hey." I say.

" Look how cute Jack Frost is. He's smoking hot. Don't you think?" she asks.

" Yeah absolutely." I answer.

" I like your new dog. How old is he? He looks like he's six months old." she says.

" I got Winter yesterday and he was eight weeks old when I got him. I do not know how he got this big." I answer.

Winter was chewing on Bunny. I swear Winter hates him.

I look at Jack playing. Chelsea stares at Jack. I start to get jealous. I never got jealous over a guy before. This is new to me. I pick up the Jack doll. " Look what Winter made me get him." I say.

Chelsea looks at it and looks at the real Jack then the fake. She does this for awhile. " Jack." she calls.

Jack looks over this way. Jack smiles at me. I smile back. " C'mon" she yells.

Jack flies over here. He stands in front of us. " Look at this doll." she says.

Jack examines the doll. His mouth flops open. I think its very attractive when he does that. " Is this suppose to be me?" he asks.

" Yep. Erin bought it at the store for Winter." she says.

Jack looks at me. " You got me a voodoo doll. That's mean." he smiles.

" Haha." I tease.

" So why did you get this thing?" he asks.

" She told you. Winter wanted it." I answer.

Jack looks down at Winter. His eyes widen and his mouth flops open again. I shake my head smiling. " How did he grow so fast?" he asks.

" I do not know. He looked like this when I woke up." I answer.

" No way." he says.

Michael an Jamie runs over here. " Are you actually talking to Jack Frost?" Jamie smiles.

" Yes I am." I answer smiling.

" I thought you told me believing in him is TOO childish." Jamie smiles.

" Jamie stop." Michael warns.

" No. I cried my eyes out because I thought I was going to get bullied for believing. Its her turn to suffer." he says.

" Wait. Erin is the one who told you that." Jack asks.

" Duh." Jamie says.

" How could you do that?" Jack asks me.

" I didn't want anyone to know that I believe. I thought it was embarrassing." I answer.

" Erin you shouldn't tell anyone that. It'll break their heart." Jack snaps.

" I'm sorry." I stutter.

Winter stands up. He's by my side. Ready to attack the first person who makes me cry. Winter starts to snarl. " Whatever." Jack yells.

" I'm sorry okay." I cry.

" Bull shit." Jack screams.

Winter hand enough. He lunges at Jack. Jack falls to the ground. I run away. I couldn't handle this anymore. Winter follows me. Winter doesn't hurt Jack.

I run deep in the woods next to the park. I sit on a log. I cry into my hands. I don't stop crying. " I wish I died." I say.

Winter whimpers and rests his head on my lap. I can't even smile. " I hate my life. I fucking hate myself." I cry.

I hear an evil chuckle. I look up, tears running down my cheek. I wipe it away. " Who's there?" I ask.

" Why would Jack do that to you?" an evil voice says.

" I don't know." I answer.

A man steps out. His hair is black, his eyes are yellow, his skin is grayish white, and he wears black. " Let me introduce myself. My name is Pitch." he says.

" I'm Erin." I say.

" Nice to meet you Erin." Pitch says.

" You're not going to treat me like Jack did. Are you?" I ask.

" Heavens no. I'm nicer than he'll ever be." Pitch answers.

" Good because he's a dick." I say.

" I agree but sorry for asking. Why did you date him?" Pitch asks.

" I don't know. I regret it now though." I answer.

" I agree. I would regret dating him. I like your dog. He's awfully protective." Pitch says.

Winter is standing up facing Pitch. He's growling and snarling. Winter doesn't even trust Pitch. Winter howls and goes back to growling. " Yep that he is." I say.

" Erin." Michael yells.

" I'm being called. See you later I guess." I say.

" I'll be waiting. Call me when you need me. My name is Pitch." Pitch says.

I run back to the park. Winter follows me. Winter is awfully close to me. Michael sees me and runs over. Jack is talking to Chelsea. She's laughing at something he said. Jack looks at me. " I made a new friend." I say.

" In the woods?" Michael asks.

" Yep. He's really nice. He agrees with me." I answer.

" Really?" Michael asks.

" Yeah." I answer.

" What's his name?" Michael asks.

" Pitch." I answer.

" What?" Michael yells.

Jack, Jamie, and Chelsea comes this way. " What's wrong?" I ask.

" Tell me I didn't hear you correctly. What was his name?" he repeats.

They arrived. It's like everyone came to watch me punch someone in the throat. " Pitch." I answer.

" Erin no." Michael yells.

" What now?" I yell.

" How stupid are you?" Michael yells.

Jack looks at me. He doesn't show any sympathy. " I'm not stupid. I'm already in college." I yell.

" If you're as smart as your grades show then you would of figured out that Pitch kills people. He's the one who sent the wolves after you." Michael says. He's calmer now.

" I didn't know. He cheered me up when Jack yelled at me. Like everyone doesn't make a mistake and mine was for being existed." I snap.

I walk off. Winter snaps and follows. I can't stand them. He's not bad news. He cheered me up. Jack is such a DICK.

Jack Frost:

I can't believe I yelled at her like that. She probably thinks I'm a dick. I don't blame her. I am a DICK. I never usually call myself a name but I did the stupidest thing ever. I broke the heart of a girl I love. I was defending for Jamie but I regretted it once I said it.

When she came back I wanted to apologize but she'll probably never forgive me. So I decided to show no sympathy for her. I think I did well.

I head to North's. She met Pitch. This is bad. This is really bad. Who knows what'll happen next? He might kill her early. I healed her that's how she healed so fast. I gave her some of my strength. It didn't bother me. I only did it because I wanted to do something with her while we're dating. Can't no more. I've messed that up big time.

I practically ran inside and marched to North's office. " I've got bad news. Very bad news." I say.

" Do you want me to call the others?" North asks.

" No. I want you to know. Only you. You can help me." I say.

" Okay. Tell me." he says.

" I was playing with Michael and Jamie. Then Michael's girlfriend Chelsea called me over. I didn't know what was going on but I sawed Erin over there so I didn't care. I waked over there. Chelsea handed me a doll that looked a lot like me except a cartoon version. Erin said she bought it from the store. The store never sold dolls of us before. Pitch probably set that up. Jamie came over and picked on Erin. Erin told Jamie a year ago that we don't exist. That's just for babies. I remembered that and yelled at Erin. Erin ran off into the woods. I was talking with Chelsea. Chelsea called me smoking hot. I don't want to date her. Erin came back smiling. I walked over when Michael yelled at her. Erin met Pitch. She met PITCH. That's bad news. This probably means that he might kill her early. Erin thought he was a good guy. Michael told her that he was the one who sent the wolves after her. She didn't believe him at all. I need you to talk to her so she can forgive me. Please can you do that for me." I explain.

" Yes Jack I'll do this for you. I never seen you like this before. This girl really got you upside down." he says.

I get up and leave and so does North.

Erin Snow:

I arrived home. North was on my porch waiting for me. That's strange very strange. I never seen this before. He walks over to me. " Where can we talk at?" he asks.

" My backyard then we go into the woods. We can talk next to the pond. If you want." I say.

" Then let's go." he says.

I lead the way. I put Winter on the chain. North told me that I can trust him. So I decided to put him on the chain. We sit on a log next to the pond. " So what do you want?" I ask.

" Why are you mad at Jack?" he asks.

" He yelled at me. He's a dick." I say.

" Let me explain to you why he yelled at you." he says.

" I'm waiting." I say.

" He only yelled at you because you said that and he wanted to defend for Jamie because if he defend you, I'm guessing here, that Jamie will probably think he's picking favoritism. So he just yelled at you. When you left and came back, Jack wanted to apologize but he knew you wouldn't forgive him. So he decided for you to believe that he was still mad at you. Jack loves you." he explains.

" If he loves me then why isn't he telling me this?" I ask.

" He thought you wouldn't talk to him." he says.

" I want him to prove his love to me." I say.

" What do you want?" he asks.

" For him to prove it." I say.

" Jack." North yelled.

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" Jack heard every word you say. I had him hide somewhere. Jack knew you would pick this spot to talk at because this is where y'all first met each other." he explains.

Jack comes out of the bush. I feel butterflies. I forgive him. I still want him. I love him so much. " I'm sorry." he apologizes.

" Prove it." I say.

Jack swirled his staff in the air. In the sky showed clouds that's sprinkling snowflakes but the clouds were made into words and they said ' I love you.' I jump up and hug Jack. I backed up and looked him in the eyes. " I love you too." I say.

He smiles and presses his mouth to mine. I kiss back hard. I played with his hair while kissing him. We were basically making out. It probably had tongue involved but I wasn't really paying attention. " I'll never lose you again." Jack says while kissing me.

That makes me kiss him even harder. North coughs loudly. That gets us to stop making out. " How long did we did that?" I ask.

" Twenty minutes." North answers.

" It felt like three minutes." I say.

Jack laughs and puts his forehead on mine. I think I messed his hair up even more. I breathe his air and he breathes mine. " Do you think we're end up getting married?" Jack asks.

" Where is this coming from?" I ask.

" I thought that we should get married once we been together for a good long time." Jack answers.

" What if I marry someone else?" I ask.

" I don't think you will. We belong together." Jack says.

" Okay. If your proposing now then my answer is yes." I say.

" I wasn't proposing but at least I know your answer." Jack smiles.

I kiss him lightly and also made it a quick kiss where he can't kiss back. He looks at me. " You didn't let me kiss you back." he says.

" Exactly. I smile.

I leave him and North. I take Winter off the chain. Winter is a full grown dog now. A minute ago he was six months old and now he's full grown. This is weird.

I go inside and run to my room. I lay on my bed and fell asleep.

Jack Frost:

" Jack." Tooth calls.

" Hey." I say.

" We have to tell you something. We kept an secret from you. A big secret." she says.

" Really? Why didn't y'all tell me?" I ask.

" It's about Erin." she says.

" What about her?" I ask.

" Three years ago when we defeated Pitch. Pitch was going to kill you. Then she and Michael came along and Pitch decided instead of killing you he'll just kill her. He been tormenting her for two years Jack." she explains.

" Why?" I ask.

" Because he knew that you and her were going to fall in love so he decided that you need to suffer just like he suffered. This is his revenge on you. He lied to you about it earlier. So we thought we should tell you the whole truth. Are you mad?" she explains.

" Am I mad? Yes I am mad. I'm highly pissed. Who would keep a secret that big. That's cruel and obnoxious. I can't believed y'all did that to me. I would tell y'all if it was about your love life. Why did you keep it?" I yell.

" Because Jack, if we told you earlier you would tell her and she would be scared out of her mind. That's why MIM been having Winter grow up so fast. So when Pitch tries to kill her Winter will protect her. No matter what." she explains.

" I'm going to go help her." I say.

I get up and leave.

Erin Snow:

I woke up hours later. Its eleven thirty at night. Its almost midnight.

I go outside with Winter by my side. " Jack." I yell.

I didn't get a response. Really? I thought he would be back by now. " Jack." I yell again.

I go deep in the woods where I first met him at. " Jack." I yell again.

He doesn't come. That's weird. Where is he?

I sit in the snow. I'm cold. I forgot to put my jacket on. I'm freezing my fucking ass off. I hear ruffling noise. Winter is alarm. " Down boy… Jack is that you?" I ask.

I hear a branch crack and I shiver not from freezing but from fear. " Stop it Jack. This isn't funny." I yell.

I start to get up but something is holding me against my will. I feel pain in my leg where I got bitten at. I scream. Winter starts barking like crazy. I check my leg. I'm not bleeding but its black all right. I don't even know why I'm feeling pain. I start to hear growling. I think its Winter but I look up and I see a big black timber wolf with yellow eyes. I scream. It lunges at me. Winter attacks it but doesn't get far because I get bitten in the same arm. I scream. I get up and nothing is holding me down. I run deeper in the woods. I don't even know why. I hear Winter whimper. He caught up with me but he's limping. He licks his paw. I keep running until I run out of breath.

I put my hand on a tree and take a few deep breaths. In through my nose out of my mouth. " Well hello there Erin." a voice says.

" Jack." I say.

I turn around expecting to see Jack but instead I see Pitch. He was holding a dagger. " You!" I yell.

" Yes me. Were you expecting Jack?" he asks.

" Yes I was. Why are you tormenting me?" I ask.

" Because I want revenge on Jack. I was going to kill him but you moved here and Jack met Michael. I knew that y'all would fall in love. So I chose to kill you so Jack can suffer." he explains.

" No you won't. Jack will come and rescue me." I say.

" But if he does I'll kill him too." he says.

He shakes the knife in front of my face. I flinch and jump back. " Leave me alone." I say.

" Leave me alone." he mimicks.

" Jack. Help me. Jack." I yell.

" Why are you yelling for him? I haven't hurt you yet." he says.

I gulp. " Jack please." I yell.

" Stop yelling for him. He's not coming because he knows that I'm going to kill you." he says.

" He knew." I gasp.

" Yeah." he answers.

" Why didn't he tell me?" I ask.

" Because I threatened him if he did." he answers.

" Jack. Please. Jack. Help me." I yell.

Pitch walks toward me. Winter attacks. I try to run but I get stopped by a dozen of wolves.

Winter is now lying on the ground bleeding to death. I ran to him. I cried.

Pitch goes after me again. He stabs me in the stomach. He takes the knife out and stabs me five more times. I scream in agony. " At least you have a reason to yell for him." Pitch says. He disappears in black dust.

I fall next to Winter. I see that Winter got stabbed in the chest. I scream cry. My head is pounding and everything is becoming dizzy and blurry. I start crawling with a hand on my wound. Winter joins me and crawls with me. I don't want to die. Please god don't let me die but I'm praying to the wrong god. _Stay there and everything will be okay. _I don't know who talks but I do what it tells me to do and Winter does the same. I don't even move a muscle. " Jack." I scream.

" Erin." a voice says.

It's Jack. He came. He actually came. He bends down and puts me in his lap. Tears come to his eyes. I can't see him that good but I know he's crying because I feel his tear land on my cheek. I close my eyes feeling his coldness on me. " Erin your body is hot. Like burning hot." Jack says.

I grab his hand. I put it on my forehead trying to cool me down but it doesn't help. I'm actually going to die and Jack can't help me this time. " Don't leave please." I mutter.

" I won't." he says.

He leans in and kisses my forehead. My eyes are starting to get heavy and my heartbeat is slowing down. Oh god I'm dying. Please don't let me die.

Jack Frost:

I sat there with her in my arms. She dies in my arms. I literally start crying. I hold her for a little longer. I love you. I can't believe I let you die. I'm such an idiot. I told her earlier to day that I would never lose her again. And I lost her probably forever. I hate myself because of it.

I get up and leave but before I do I hear a dog whimpering. I look where Erin was lying at. Its Winter. I probably can't save Erin but I can save him. I grab my staff and point it at him. Light on Winter shines really bright.

A few minutes later Winter is up and he's completely healed. I carry him with me. I'm heading to Jamie's.

I arrive there. I go into his window. I sit on his bed. I put Winter down. Jamie woke up. He sees me and smiles but when he sees Winter he frowns. " Its Erin's dog. Can you watch him tonight?" I ask.

" Really?" he asks.

" Yep." I say.

" I don't want to and my dog will kill him." he says.

" Thanks a lot." I say.

I pick Winter up. I head to North's. I fly really fast.

I arrived there and the Guardians were here. What's going on? I put Winter down. " We're getting a new guardian." Tooth says.

" Who is it?" I ask.

" I don't know actually none of us even knows yet." she says.

I walk over the pastel. This is when we figure out who the Guardian is going to be. A figure appear. Its Erin. " I'll get her." I offer.

" Then why are you still here?" Bunny asks.

I ignore him and leave but I get stopped by Winter. He's barking and howling. I pick him up and bring him with me. I get to see her again.

Nichole:

I woke up. I'm wearing all white even my hair is white. What color eyes do I got? I see a reflection of myself. I'm snow white haired and crystal blue eyes. I'm pale as snow. _Your name is Nichole. Any one can believe in you even parents but parents can see you no matter what. Kids have to believe in you. _That's what the moon tells me. I check myself out. I even have sparkling white wings. What am I?

I touch a tree and it freezes up. No way. I run around touching mostly everything. I throw my hands up in the air and it starts snowing.

I don't even remember anything. I don't know how I became what I am.

I have fun. My wings disappear. How do they do that? Do they only come out when I need to use them? I want to fly. My wings appear and they start flapping. I end up being twenty feet in the air. I fly in circles.

I see a boy heading this way. He has snow white hair and crystal blue eyes like me. He stops when he sees me. He examines me. " Do I know you?" I ask.

" Erin is that you?" he asks.

" My name is Nichole." I say.

" Nichole I like it. I'm Jack Frost." he says.

I look at him puzzled. He looks familiar. I don't not know how though. " You look familiar." I say.

" I do?" Jack asks.

" Yeah." I say.

" That's good to hear from my girlfriend." he smiles.

" I'm your girlfriend?" I ask.

" Yep." he smiles.

I smile too. He looks down and sees the trees frozen. " I did that." I say.

" You did?" he asks.

" Yep. I'm Queen of winter. Who's dog is that?" I ask.

" Yours. You named him Winter." he answers.

" Really?" I ask.

" Yep. I'm King of Winter. I like your wings. Why do you have them?" he asks.

" I'm also an guardian angel." I answer.

" Come on. We have to go." he says.

We start flying north. I wonder where we are going. How am I his girlfriend? Have we met before? If we met before I would of remember him.

We are at the north pole now. Jack walks in a building. It looks old fashion. I like it. I see a guy in a red suit and lets just say it, he's fat. " Erin how's it going?" Fattie says in a Russian accent.

" My name is Nichole not Erin. By the way, who is this Erin character?" I ask.

" Oh. Jack will explain everything to you later. Won't you Jack?"

" Again who are you?"

" You never asked him who he was Nichole." Jack laughs.

I stick my tongue out at him. He doesn't notice.

" I'm North. This is Sandy," he gestures to a small guy who is all yellow and looks like sand. " Bunny, and Tooth." he says.

Bunny is huge and Tooth looks like a fairy. She's colorful and she doesn't really look like a fairy but I can tell that she's the tooth fairy. " That's a strange name." I say.

" I know. Kangaroo suits him better, you think." Jack laughs.

" Hey watch it Frost BITE." Bunny warns.

Bunny and Jack walked up to each other buffing their chests. I ran in between them. " No. You fight and I'll throw the biggest tantrum you have ever seen." I say with my teeth gritted.

They back away and Jack punches the wall. North warns him. " I was talking about the name North. It's a strange name."

Jack starts bursting out laughing. He literally is rolling on the floor holding his stomach screaming he's going to pee himself. Everyone looks at Frosty weird. I knelt on the floor beside him. I want to know how am I his girlfriend. He needs to tell me. " Jack?" I whispered.

Jack stops and looks at me and curls his mouth into a mischievous smile. It looks cute on him.

" Yeah?" he whispers.

" Can we talk?" I say. " Alone?"

Jack nods and gets up.

I follow him to his room here at this place that I don't know. He shuts the door and locks it. " Okay go right ahead." he smiles.

" How are you my boyfriend?" I ask.

Jack looks at me and his smile grew even larger. He lays his staff against the wall and walks toward me. He wraps his hands around my waist. " Do you want to hear the whole story?" he asks.

" Yes please."

" It wasn't that long ago. I was playing around, like usual, and your dog tried to attack me-"

" Winter?"

" No. it was your other dog Sophie. I hid in a tree right beside this pond. I tried to shoo the dog off but you heard me. You got scared and yelled for ME to reveal myself. Clever girl. Anyways, I told you you can see me if you catch your stupid dog first. You chased her and you end up in the middle of the lake. She bit you and ran away. You tried to run but fell in. I thought you were going to die. You didn't because I saved you. I jumped in and saved you. That's when I noticed I had feelings for you. After that we dated. We kissed a lot." he smiles. " I never want to lose you. I love you."

Those three words he said to me made my heart skip a beat. I'm blushing badly. Jack cupped my face with his hands and kissed my ferociously. I kiss back harder and wrapped my arms around his neck. I never want to stop.

Jack breaks the kiss. " You also said your marry me. How 'bout tomorrow?" he smiles.

" Yeah and then we can have sex." I smile.

Jack laughs. He pecks my lips. " Yes we can have sex."

" Good because I want to wait until marriage. Where we going on our honeymoon."

" It's a surprise."

" Tell me!"

He shook his head.

" Baby please."

" No sir-ree."

" NO FAIR!"

I stomp over to the bed and jump on it. Jack laughs at me because I'm acting like a toddler.

The door opens and walks in Winter.

Jack Frost:

Winter sits right beside Nichole. " So Mom what are we doing today?" Winter barks.

I scream.

Nichole looks at me weird. " I'll be back." I say.

I gesture Winter to follow me. We go to a different room. I shut it and lock it this time for good. Winter scratches his ear. " What do you want Dad?" he barks.

" Dad? How can you talk?" I snap.

" It's a long story actually."

" I got time."

" You know when I was whimpering when Mom died in your arms and you saved me. Well MIM gave you the ability to understand animals because you saved my life. If you didn't then who would protect her. Don't say you because lets just face it. When Pitch uses her as a weapon against you, you wouldn't hurt him because what she'll tell you. I'll attack him no matter what. You see Jack, I'm a guardian as well except in dog form. I'm a GUARD dog. Take the ian off and there you have me."

My jaw dropped open.

Winter trottled over me and starts licking me. I shut my mouth before he licked it clean. " You know daddy. I love you." Winter barks.

I smile. " I love you too." I say.

" But you love mommy more."

" Yeah I do. I love her more than anything in the world. She's my everything. I can't live without her. I'll kill myself if something happens to her. I was tempting to do it when she died in my arm earlier but I had a feeling she'll be back."

" Hey don't you ever tell me you'll kiss yourself. I can't lose my daddy."

Winter starts whimpering. I rub his head. " Don't worry buddy, I mean son, I'm not going anywhere." I say.

Winter licked me once and trotted away. I laugh to myself silently.

Nichole:

I'm looking everywhere for Jack but I can't find him. Where is he? Why isn't he answering? Boys.

I go up to Tooth. I tap her on the shoulder and I get hit by her wings. Winter growls because her wings cut me. " Opps. I'm sorry." Tooth apologizes.

" Its okay. Um… Have you seen Jack anywhere?" I ask.

Tooth shook her head. Great. Where could he have gone? I swear.

Why could he gone? I miss him. Jack where are you? " Jack." I yell.

Nothing.

" Jack!"

Nothing.

Boys lately.

A cold breeze hits me but it doesn't bother me. " You called." a familiar voice says.

I turn around and there's the winter spirit smiling at me. I hug him. " I missed you." I whisper.

" I know." he whispers.

" Why did you leave me?"

" I'm sorry. Okay?"

" Jack you can't apologize for everything." I yell.

" Then what can I do?"

Damn it. Why is he asking me this? He's questioning me. I don't like to be question. " You have no idea what I'm capable of." I warn.

" Actually I do Nichole. You are my girlfriend and your just like me except you're part angel. You're a Snow Angel."  
>Jack starts cracking up from his joke.<p>

North walks up and says " Actually you're right Jack."

Jack stops laughing and looks at him. " I am?" Jack asks.

" Yes you are."

I smirk at Jack who is glaring at me now. I look the other way blushing. " So what do we do now?" I ask.

" So far nothing bad is happening."

" But if nothing is happening why would MIM choose a new guardian." Jack asks.

" Because of me." a deep dark voice says.

That voice. I heard that voice before. Why can't I remember it though?

I turn to see a guy with gray skin, yellow eyes, and spiky black hair. " Hello again Erin." he says.

" Pitch." I whisper.

" I'm shocked that you remember me."

" What do you want?!"

" Well I did wanted Jack to suffer but I can see that my plan has failed."

Winter comes in and growls at Pitch. Jack keeps looking at Winter and nodding. Its like he knows what he's saying. But how?

Jack Frost:

Winter is talking to me again. He keeps telling me to protect Erin. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. Um? " Jack are you even listening to me?" Erin yells.

I look at her. " Erin?" I ask.

Erin isn't her normal self. She has red eyes, and she's all black except for her skin which is gray. " For the last time its not Erin. Its Badass." she growls.

She tackles me. What's going on? This isn't Erin.

I can no longer see Winter. I look around and see snow everywhere. I'm at where I first met Erin. How did I end up here?

I hear a Erin screaming. I run to the sound. I see Erin drowning in the lake I drowned in and where I saved her at. Except this time Erin his like her guardian self. " NO!" I scream.

I fly over to her to save her but its too late. She died. No! What's happening to me? Why can't I save her anymore? I saved her so many times. I love her. What's going on?


	2. Meeting Human Jack Frost

**I hope you chapter one. That's unbelievable. Why would that happen to Jack? Next thing he was talking to Winter then Pitch puts him in a nightmare. Nichole has to make a choice. Let Jack die in a nightmare or have Jack remember who she is in her time except he's normal. You have to find out. Good luck. Please review.**

**Nichole:**

I see Jack passed out on the floor. Oh My God. What do I do? " Now Erin choose?" Pitch says.

" My name is Nichole." I growl.

" You have two minutes to choose."

I think. I really don't want Jack to die like that. Why is this happening to me? Winter barks at Jack the whimpers at me. " It's a deal. I choose trying to have him remember." I yell.

Pitch smiles and with a swoosh of his hand I appear in front of a school. " Don't let anyone know that you're a Snow Angel. If anyone finds out. I Will Kill Jack Frost. Remember that." Pitch warns.

I walk into the school. I'm wearing a long sparkly white dress and glass heels. I look like Cinderella. Except I'm an Angel.

I go to the office. " Hi I'm new and my name is Nichole Snow." I smile.

" Well hi there Nichole. I need you to fill this form out and I'll give you your schedule and you're all ready." the lady behind the desk says.

I take a seat and fill out the form. It takes me ten minutes at tops because I remember all this. Funny because when I was born into this Angel I didn't remember anything not even Jack Frost who remember me but that was because I was his girlfriend. I'm not anymore. I hate going to school. I don't know why because I never went before. Calm down Nichole. You got this.

I hand the form to the lady. She hands me my schedule. I can't even feel the cold and its snowing. I only have a six months to get him remember or this will be his new life. Lets get him to remember me. Remember us. I'm doing this and we were about to get married.

I walk into my first class room. I see Jack Frost making out with a girl in the back. He looks different. He has brown hair that matches his eyebrows. " Um? Jack please stop kissing Chelsea. We have a new student to introduce." the teacher says.

Jack stops kissing Chelsea and looks at me. His mouth curls into a smile. He even has brown eyes. I check in my purse for a mirror. I finally find one and I have brown hair and brown eyes and my skin isn't pale its tan. I look like a teenage girl. I'm really pretty. Except I'm not wearing make up.

" I'm Nichole Snow. I just moved here from Miami, Florida. I'm not really use to the cold. And I have no family. I'm all alone. I'm eighteen years old. And this is my last year here. So yeah that's basically all I have to say." I smile.

" New girl is HOT." a guy next to Jack says.

Jack slaps him. " Shut up dude." Jack smiles.

" Well Nichole I'm Mr. Wood. Please take a seat." Teacher gestures toward a seat next to Jack's friend.

I sit there. " So Nichole. Do you have a boyfriend?" the guy who called me HOT asks.

I shook my head. " Oh I'm sorry. I've never introduced myself. My name is Austin White, this is Jack Frost, and this here is my sister and Jack's girlfriend Chelsea White."

" Hi. Nice to meet you." I smile.

" Woah. Your teeth are so white. They look like freshly falling snow. How do you get them like that?" Chelsea says.

" I have a special dentist. And he's super expensive."

" Lucky."

I smile and listen to the teacher.

A note lands on my desk. I look at Austin who's gesturing for me to read it. I open it. It says " _Hey Nicole, lets hang out later. Me, Austin, and you. Chelsea can't come. She's going to her Aunt's house. Love, Jack._"

I smile at Jack. I write " _You spelled my name wrong. Its Nichole. I would love to come. Meet me after school by the sign. Love, Nichole._"

I hand Jack the note who reads it happily. He smiles at me and mouths Sorry. I mouth Its Okay.

So far I met Jack and now he's my friend. I think I got this under control. But can I get him to remember us. I have to find out. " Miss. Snow." Mr. Wood says.

" Yes?" I ask.

" Are you even listening?"

" Not at all, sir"

" Go to the office."

Great. I got in trouble on my first day. " Let me take her. Besides, she's new here." Jack says standing up.

Mr. Wood gestures for him to come with me.

We walk to the office. " Sorry for getting you in trouble." Jack apologizes.

" Its okay." I say.

" No its not. If I never gave you that note we wouldn't be walking down here. Its all my fault. I'm the worst."

I stop. Jack turns around and looks at me weird. " I'm not going to the office. Lets have some fun." I smile.

" But you heard what he said-" Jack says.

" I don't care. If we get in trouble I'll take the blame." I smile.

Jack shrugs his shoulders and follows me outside. My plan is so far working. I need him to remember that he's the winter spirit. The guardian of fun.


	3. Author's Note

**This is Winter attacking one of Pitch's wolves that tried to attack Erin. Hope you like Bad Luck Jack. Sorry I was busy lately. I could only post this because I was about to leave. But I will post a new Chapter tomorrow. I promise. Love y'all. I hope you love the book.**


End file.
